Wizard Beat
by eprime
Summary: Hogwarts-Era. Sirius is a fanboy.


1.

"I didn't even know that they _let_ students transfer into Hogwarts."

Sirius, James, and Peter sat on the edge of Peter's bed and stared across at the nondescript boy sitting on the edge of what was now his bed.

"Actually, I got my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven, but my parents traveled so much for their jobs. They wanted to take me with them because they felt it would be a valuable learning experience to go to different countries and experience a variety of cultures. I had tutors, and I sat for Owls at a Ministry approved center."

Sirius snorted at the boy's pedantic tone, but James perked up at that. "What do they do then?"

"They're consultants. Sort of arithmancy specialists. They do analysis of financial reports and records. Feasibility studies. That type of thing."

James deflated, Peter looked mystified, and Sirius snorted again. He was sure this boy couldn't get any duller.

"What's your name?"

"Smith. John Smith."

He was wrong.

"So." Peter tried gamely. "Why did you decide to come here now?"

Finally, the boy-_Smith_-showed a little emotion, shuffling his feet and looking almost nervous.

"It's my last year. And, well, I just wanted to see what it was like. To be sorted, to go to classes, watch a Quidditch match, and..." Sirius watched rather grimly fascinated as Smith flushed. "And make real friends."

No one said anything for a moment, then James cleared his throat.

"I guess that must have been hard if you were always moving about."

Smith nodded and silence reigned again.

"Right. Well." James clapped his hands briskly. "We'll show you about and tell you everything you need to know. And more besides."

Smith raised an eyebrow at that. "Like what?"

Sirius grinned. "Like how to sneak out of the castle."

"How to avoid the caretaker when you want to make a midnight kitchen run," Peter added.

"Which girls are up for it. And, by the way, Lily Evans is _definitely_ not," James declared.

"Not for you anyway." Sirius ignored James' two fingered salute to admonish Smith. "I'd stay away from her in any case. She's a self-righteous little bint with a mean left-hook."

"Anyway!" James said loudly. "We can get you sorted out. No worries."

"I thought you were Head Boy."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well...aren't you meant to, you know, enforce school rules?"

Smith raised both eyebrows then as they all collapsed into laughter.

2.

"Turn it up, Peter."

If Sirius was going to have to work on his Astronomy chart, he wanted something to distract him from the tedium of it. Obliging fellow that he was, Peter got off his bed and twisted the dial on the wireless to a higher setting.

"Ta, Pete." Sirius hummed along happily as he charted out the planets.

"Do you think we could switch the station?"

Sirius looked up and frowned at Smith. "What? Why?"

"I don't like this song."

"Ooh," James crowed. "You've done it now."

"And what's wrong with it?" Sirius twitched his quill in irritable flicks and deepened his glower.

"It's a bit puerile, don't you think? And soulless. Drippy, really."

James threw back his head and laughed as Sirius turned a mottled shade of red.

"What the fuck do you know about it? Music expert are you?"

Smith shrugged. "I know what I like, and what I don't like. Namely this."

"Remus Lupin is a musical genius, I'll have you know."

Smith snorted. "So say thirteen year old girls around the world."

Both James and Peter made ooh sounds together this time.

"Are you saying I'm a girl?" Sirius dropped his quill and slid off his bed.

"No, just that you have the musical tastes of one."

"Sod you!"

"Sirius."

He cast an irritated glare at James. "What?"

"Relax, mate. Everyone's entitled to their opinion."

"I'm sorry." Smith stood up and gathered his books from the bed. "I'll go so you can enjoy your...music. I need to make a trip to the library anyway."

"Ah, don't worry about Sirius, Smith. You'd no idea you were in the presence of the President of the Remus Lupin Fanclub, Hogwarts Branch, after all."

"President?" Smith turned a sardonic eye on Sirius.

"It's not a fanclub," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "It's a group. A musical appreciation group."

"Uh huh," James said. "And what about that card you carry about in your pocket all the time?"

"You mean the one with the autographed picture of Remus Lupin on one side and 'Official Member of the Remus Lupin Fan Club' on the other?" Peter piped up.

"If you-" Sirius begins to growl but Smith interrupts him.

"Look, I didn't mean to start anything. Potter is right. You're entitled to listen to anything you like." Smith smiled in what Sirius found to a very condescending manner and left with a mocking little wave. Stupid prat.

Sirius fumed even after the door had shut behind him.

"Do you _believe_ him?"

"Just because he insulted the so called love of your life." James giggled.

"Shut it, Potter, you wanker." Sirius flounced back onto to his bed.

"Oh, oh, _Remus_," James crooned with gasping little breaths. "You're so fit, so fanciable. I want to snog your special edition poster personally forged by one of your assistants all night long."

He and Peter rolled about on their beds snorting laughter.

"_Densaugeo_. _Diminuendo_."

"Siwwius!" Peter wailed as his front teeth grew rapidly until they curved past the tip of his chin.

"What did you-" James gave a shriek. "You shrunk my prick! I'm going to fucking _kill_ you, Black!" He lunged for his wand and Sirius stopped smirking long enough to cast a shield and high tail it out of the room.

"Come back here, you bloody coward!"

"Sorry, mate. I think I'll go take a long walk. Maybe to the Astronomy Tower." Sirius cackled. "With Evans!"

Feeling much better, Sirius smugly dodged the rapid blasts of white light down the stairwell.

3.

Ever since that afternoon, Smith had made an effort to get into Sirius' good graces. He had apologized for his comments and kept his mouth shut whenever the wireless was on. Even though his lips twitched rather suspiciously whenever Sirius sang along to his favorite songs, he was at least making an effort not to be a total git.

The problem was now he was like Sirius' own personal limpet and still dull as dirt. He was like a textbook model of a the perfect English schoolboy: polite, prompt, studious, with a just so display of school and house spirit. Why he had been sorted into Gryffindor was a mystery. A very boring one. And he was always following Sirius around.

"What do you do for fun, Smith?" Sirius asked one day out of desperation when James was off on the pull for Evans and Peter was probably tagging along behind him. He was expecting Smith to say something like reading books or playing chess or anything but what he really did say.

"Do you really want to know?"

Something in Smith's voice made Sirius look up and actually feel a spark of interest at the unusual glint in his eyes. He nodded.

Smith scrambled across his bed and dangled over the end to root around in his trunk, then he pulled out a small bag with a flourish and tossed it to Sirius. Sirius raised an eyebrow then opened the drawstring at the top of the pouch. His other eyebrow raised.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Smith grinned. "Finest Mediterranean gillyweed to be had. Special blend."

A slow smile spread over Sirius' face.

An hour later they were both lying in the middle of the floor shooting arcs of water into the air with their wands and opening their mouths wide to catch it. Their shirts and the throw rug were soaked, but they were giggling hysterically.

"Give me another hit."

Smith reached over and held the joint to Sirius' mouth and let him take a long drag. He smiled as Sirius held the smoke inside his lungs for a long moment, then moved closer. "Gimme," he said, opening his mouth to let the exhaled smoke flow into his own mouth.

Sirius was too baked to be startled, so he just laughed again, bonelessly mellow, and wondered how he could ever have thought this boy's brown eyes were dull and lifeless. They were certainly bright now-bright and dancing and...and quite nice, actually.

"So," Smith said conversationally. "Do you think Potter will ever get into Evans' knickers?"

"Fuck no." Sirius started giggling again and Smith joined him, but he shook his head.

"I think she fancies him."

"You've barely even said two words to her. What makes you think that?"

"I can just tell. Some birds don't make it so obvious, but...there are signs. Trust me. He'll be in by the end of term."

"Ten galleons says you're wrong."

They shook on it and Smith took another languid drag.

"What about your other mate. Is he after someone?"

"More like _anyone_."

"That's mean." Smith tried to look stern but they both ended up snickering a bit.

"Pete's a good chap. Just not exactly a ladies' man."

"And you?"

"What?"

"Are you a ladies man?"

"Ah, ha..." Despite the pleasant fuzziness his insides were currently experiencing, he blushed a bit. "Not exactly, no."

"So what are you then?"

Smith was studying him curiously with those eyes of his which really were rather remarkable. And honestly, how could brown eyes be _bright_ for Merlin's sake? But the lashes were long and curved and Sirius flushed again.

"Er..."

"You like blokes?"

"I..."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's...I do. I mean, I think I do."

Smith looked amused. "You _think_?"

"I _do_. Theoretically."

"Ah." Smith digested this a moment, then inched a bit closer, rolling onto his side to face Sirius.

"So, you've never..."

A nervous bark of laughter interrupted Smith and Sirius shook his head.

"Not even a kiss?"

"Not even." And now Sirius didn't know where to look. Smith had said kiss, so of course Sirius was drawn to look at his sodding mouth. His lips were a bit wet and shiny, and the bottom lip was full and deeply pink and looked like it would be quite plush if one were thinking about that sort of thing. Which he was. Fuck, the gillyweed must be doing this to him. Special blend, he had said.

"Is there an aphrodisiac in the gillyweed?" Sirius asked abruptly.

Smith's slow smile made his stomach turn over.

"No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Er...no reason."

"Right." Smith watched him for a moment and Sirius tried not to fidget underneath the weight of his gaze, but then Smith shrugged and smiled, rolling onto his back again and stretching like a lazy house cat. Sirius swallowed heavily. Gillyweed always made him thirsty.

4.

"Sirius. There you are."

Smith was standing at the door to the classroom surveying the group of students who were milling about the refreshments table or beginning to take their seats in the circle of chairs.

"How did you find me?"

"I was wondering where you had got off to and James pulled out an interesting bit of parchment and told me exactly where you were."

"Brilliant," Sirius said with a pasted on smile. He was going to kill Potter at a convenient time later.

"So, what's going on here?"

"Er, nothing you'd be interested in really. Why don't you go back and hang about with James and Peter for a while and then we can go for a fly later, yeah?"

"Oh, James and Peter already have plans, and I'd quite like to stay if you don't mind." Smith looked at him expectantly.

"Sirius," Marlene chirped from the circle. "We can't start the meeting without you, silly! Bring your friend in."

Smiling pleasantly, Smith walked past him and took a seat in one of the free chairs.

"It's so good to have another boy in the club!"

Determinedly avoiding Smith's eye, Sirius took his seat in the biggest armchair and gave a resigned sigh.

"The biweekly meeting of the Remus Lupin Fan Club-"

"Hogwarts Branch!" All the girls cheered in unison.

"Will come to order," Sirius continued. He dared a surreptitious glance at Smith, but he was sitting calmly, his face set in lines of faint interest and friendliness.

"Marlene, will you read the minutes from the last meeting?"

As Marlene launched into her notes, Sirius could feel the heat of a slow hot blush creeping across his cheekbones and down his neck. He tipped his chin forward a little, letting his hair fall forward and screen his face from view. It seemed to last forever, but then Marlene was finally wrapping up and Sirius was able to open the floor for discussion.

"Have you heard that he's going to do a special concert in Diagon Alley? My sister's friend's brother knows someone who does set up for all Remus' shows, and he swore that Remus would be performing on the steps of Gringott's over Christmas!"

The girls squealed.

"Why would he perform in front of Gringott's? Are goblins big music fans?"

Everyone looked at Smith who looked back with wide, innocent eyes. Sirius shot him a warning glare. Maybe that _was_ just a silly rumor, but there was no need to wind people up about it. It _might_ even be true. What would Smith know about it anyway.

"Never mind that." Mary MacDonald leaned forward, clutching her hands to her chest. "_I_ heard that the reason why he announced he was taking a break a few months ago was because..." She paused for dramatic emphasis.

"_What_?" Everyone begged her to continue, and even Sirius resolutely ignored the only other boy in the room and perked up his ears.

"I heard he was caught snogging...another boy!" All the girls gasped happily. "And he had to pay them a heap of galleons not to publish the story, and his business manager advised him to lie low for a while until it all blew over."

"That wasn't in _Wizard Beat_!" Preeta said with scandalized glee. "Where did you hear it?"

"My sister sent me the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_," Mary said proudly. "I just received it today."

Everyone clamored to borrow it, and Mary preened a bit before agreeing to pass it around once she'd had a chance to go through it thoroughly. Sirius was lost in thought for a moment. If Remus Lupin really did like blokes, and if he really was going to have a special performance in Diagon Alley at Christmas...come hell or high water Sirius was going to be there.

"If he paid someone not to publish it then why was the story in a magazine?"

Everyone looked at Smith again and frowned.

"Well, _obviously_, it leaked out," Mary said in a huff. "You can't keep that kind of thing quiet."

"Do you think it's really true that _Gillyweed__ Dreams_ is about..." Susan broke in, holding her thumb and index finger to her lips and sucked in a loud breath. "And not about a romantic visit to an underwater kingdom?"

"Remus Lupin wouldn't smoke gillyweed!" Emmeline said indignantly.

"I heard that song is about sex," Smith offered with a conspiratorial grin which got wider at their shocked looks. Sirius was jerked out of his daydream and gaped as Smith continued his theory. "_Tridents_. Come on. What do you think _that's_ supposed to be. Riding seahorses. Sea snakes. Clams and pearls. _Treasure chests_. All pretty dodgy stuff, I'd say."

Marlene's eyes were wide and she had one hand pressed to her mouth. Most of the other girls looked pleasantly shocked as well.

"Oh, _oh_. I'm sure you're right!" They tittered.

Sirius met Smith's gaze as the girls chattered away, but he quickly looked away. He could see the sparkling amusement in his eyes, and it made him feel mortified and a bit hacked off at the same time. Insufferable git.

"All right, quiet everyone." Marlene held a hand for silence. "Em has a new story to share with us today."

If the stone wall of the room had been closer Sirius would have thunked his head against it. As Emmeline began reading her story, which this week involved Remus Lupin losing his memory and being taken in by a wizarding family with a beautiful young daughter who didn't realize her own beauty and talent, and going off to Hogwarts and falling in love with said girl, Sirius decided to belie his Gryffindor sorting and make a cowardly retreat.

"Sorry." He stood abruptly. "Feeling a bit ill. Ate the fish for lunch. Meeting adjourned." And he ran for it.

"Black! Sirius!" Smith was pounding after him. "Hold up!"

Oh sod this, Sirius thought furiously. He's been around less than a month, and I'm letting him getting under my skin like this? No way.

"What the hell is your problem, Smith?" Sirius whirled around and glared. "Why do you keep following me around?"

Smith slowed and walked the last few steps toward Sirius smiling a little. "Because I find you interesting. You show every emotion you feel on your face. You're loud, obnoxious, and arrogant, but you're also funny, smart, and fearless. Except..." He tilted his head and offered Sirius a teasing grin. "Except when it comes to confessing your little crush on your teen heartthrob."

For a moment, Sirius stood tense and ready. Ready for what wasn't certain, but then something inside him shifted and he relaxed into a grudging laugh. "Fine," he said. "I fancy Remus Lupin. I have a stupid, unrequited crush on an unattainable celebrity. Happy now? Can you stop taking the piss?"

"Mmhmm." Smith gave him a cheeky wink, and punched him on the shoulder as they began to walk together. "So, tell me, though. Have you written any stories for the group as well?"

"I _will_ hex you, Smith."

He snickered a bit but only said, "Yeah, all right."

After a moment Sirius cleared his throat. "I might have...drawn some pictures, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see them?"

Sirius looked at him suspiciously. "You really want to look at them?"

"Absolutely."

"You're not going to laugh?"

"That's a really hard promise to make when I haven't even seen them."

"Smith."

"All right! I promise."

Sirius went a bit pink around the ears when he pulled out his parchments and undid the binding. "Maybe this isn't such a great idea."

"No, I really want to see them." Smith was giving him that sincere, wide eyed look again, and Sirius felt his stomach flutter.

"Please."

Wordlessly, Sirius thrust the bundle at him and then went to sit on the edge of his bed.

Silently, Smith went through each one, taking his time to look at each drawing carefully. He went through them twice and then finally set them carefully down on the bedside table before looking at Sirius.

"These are really good," he said with a faint tone of surprise. He mostly sounded impressed, though, and rather oddly pleased.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely. You have passion. It shows."

The flutter in Sirius' stomach grew wilder. Then Smith smirked at him.

"Too bad it's wasted on a sod like Lupin."

"Oi!"

Smith laughed for a moment, but then the humor faded and he chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"Is it only unattainable celebrities you fancy, or do you think you might be willing to give someone else a try?"

"I guess that would depend," Sirius tried to say nonchalantly, though his chest was adding to the clamor of his insides.

"On what?"

"On who that someone was."

"Oh, let's just say...an average bloke."

Smith took a step closer and set down on the bed next to Sirius. The mattress sagged a bit and the length of their thighs pressed together. Sirius watched Smith's long eyelashes flutter as he placed one hand on the bed and leaned back to turn his face toward Sirius.

"I'm afraid I don't have more than a passing acquaintance with any average blokes."

Smith flashed a grin, then he pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"What about me, then? Are you willing to give me a try?"

Sirius could hardly bear to meet his eyes. The look in them made him feel light headed and soppy, and fuck, he was a thirteen year old girl after all. All he could bring himself to do was nod and then Smith was palming the back of Sirius' neck and pressing him forward. The kiss was slow and easy, but very thorough and Sirius made an embarrassing sound as Smith's tongue moved with delicious expertise. After several long, delightful and enlightening moments, Smith pulled away and smiled.

5.

The Hogwarts entry hall had erupted into chaos. Swarms of students from all directions swarmed into the space. James caught up with Sirius and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Knew I'd find you here!"

Sirius was exultant, grinning back at James madly.

"Can you believe it? Remus Lupin performing _here_-at Hogwarts!"

"I know, mate." James laughed, enjoying his friend's pleasure. "We all got the note. Do you know who leaked it?"

"No idea, but Dumbledore confirmed it. It's all set. Special performance for the Yule Ball. Brilliant man, Dumbledore!"

Someone had used a _sonorus_ charm to amplify Lupin's latest single and the crowd began swaying to the music, dancing and shouting with exuberance as the hall filled to overflowing. Sirius saw Peter struggling through the crowd and he waved him over.

"Pete! Where've you been?"

"You'll love this Sirius!" He pushed closer to yell in Sirius' ear. "I heard that there's going to be a lottery. A fund raiser for St. Mungos. You buy tickets to enter. One student will get a private dinner with Lupin after the show!"

Before Sirius could open his mouth, Peter gave him a knowing grin. "You can buy as many tickets as you want."

Sirius was so far up in the clouds not even McGonagall showing up to silence the music and order everyone back to their common rooms could bring him down. He sailed along with James and Peter and into Gryffindor tower, calculating how many tickets he could likely afford to purchase.

"You look like the cat that got the cream."

Smith was looking up at him from the depths of a fluffy armchair.

"Did you hear?" Sirius asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"I have two working ears, in fact, so yes. I did hear."

Smith seemed very amused again, which he really did spend way too much time looking that way at Sirius' expense.

"Are you going?"

"You know how I feel about his music."

"Ah, yeah."

"But I certainly hope you have a grand time."

"Oh, I will." It was Sirius' turn to smirk. "Too bad you'll be missing out."

"Somehow I'll survive."

"It could be fun you know. If you came with me."

Smith smiled genuinely then. "Wouldn't I be cramping your style. It's your big chance to meet your one true love and all, and convince him of your charms."

Sirius kicked his leg. "Git. I've heard that it isn't necessary to _always_ be a gigantic arse to one's..."

"One's..."

"Friends."

"Right." Smith laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Anyway." Sirius kicked him again. "It's not like I expect him to fall for me out of nowhere. I'm not Emmeline Vance, thank you very much."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that. I think he might be very much in danger of falling for you should you cross his path."

"Is that..." Sirius cocked his head as if he hadn't heard right. "A compliment? Be still my heart."

The smile his words garnered made his pulse race.

"Come up to the room and I'll give you more than that."

6.

Even though Smith-and really one day Sirius was going to have to come up with something better to call him than that, and certainly not _John_ because that just didn't work _at all_-even though he hadn't acted in the slightest bit jealous, Sirius still felt funny about purchasing fifteen galleons worth of tickets to win a date, well, a dinner at any rate with Remus Lupin. He hid them in his trunk and tried not to look guilty every time he looked at it.

He wasn't really sure why he felt guilty or even if he should. Although, he had spent the last several weeks in Smith's company talking and kissing and making out quite heavily, he still wasn't sure what exactly Smith thought of whatever it was they were doing. He wasn't sure what he thought of it for that matter.

All he knew for sure was that he really really liked his company. It was hard to imagine that he'd ever found him dull or drab or unremarkable. He really didn't seem like the same bloke from his memory of those first few days of term. He wasn't a swot at all. He was exceptionally bright and witty, and he was quite good looking on top of all that. At least, Sirius thought so. Perhaps it was just Smith didn't make a good first impression.

Sirius shrugged mentally. Whatever. He was brilliant now, and he wasn't even a jot jealous over Sirius fantasizing over a famous, sexy, musician who would be _here_. Tonight. Within touching distance! Actually, now that he thought about it, it made him feel a bit peeved that Smith couldn't be arsed to feel a little jealousy. Maybe he didn't fancy Sirius all that much after all.

"Penny for them."

Sirius jolted up and Smith snickered.

"They must be good if you were that intent on them."

"Just thinking about tonight and what I'm going to wear."

"Not dress robes?"

"No!" Sirius snorted. "You don't wear dress robes to a Remus Lupin concert."

"No?"

"I'm going to wear muggle clothes. I've got some jeans and David Bowie t-shirt that'll be perfect."

"So your taste in music isn't completely hopeless!"

The gasp of feigned surprise earned Smith a pillow to the face.

"Well, I'm sorry I won't be around to see you in all your glory, but I've got to go. I'm off to Hogsmeade for the evening."

"What? Why?" It was the first Sirius had heard of it.

"My parents are here. They want to see me, so..."

"Oh." Sirius pondered this. "Well, have a good time, then."

"Thank you, I will. And the same to you. Goodbye kiss?"

His smile was teasing as he pulled Sirius close. Sirius melted against him, almost forgetting the concert and everything else as they kissed. All too soon, though, Smith pulled away to murmur in his ear.

"Don't be too disappointed if your name isn't picked. It is a lottery, you know."

He left leaving Sirius gaping after him.

Feeling rather sheepish, Sirius turned to the task of getting dressed. James and Peter came bursting into the room with loud whoops.

"What is it?"

"Evans is going to the concert with me!" James pogoed around the room frenetically. "With _me_!"

Sirius looked at Peter who nodded, throwing his hands up in the air like he couldn't believe it either.

"Oh fuck," Sirius groaned. "I owe Smith ten galleons."

7.

The three of them, plus Evans, had pushed their way to the front of the stage. No one was going to dispute the rights of the Head Boy and his entourage, not even the screaming girls from the fan club, so Sirius had one of the best spots in the hall. Standing room only, of course.

Everyone was thrumming with excitement and the roar of the crowd swelled as Dumbledore took the stage. After a few moments of indulgence, he threw his voice across the room and announced that he was holding the results of the lottery in his hand. Sirius held his breath.

"And the winner of a dinner for two with the illustrious Mr. Lupin is..."

Dumbledore waved the slip of parchment aloft and proclaimed, "Evangeline Rosier!"

High pitched shrieks from the Slytherin contingent sounded over the hoots and groans of disappointment from the other students. Sirius let his shoulders slump. He wasn't _really_ disappointed. There was still the concert.

"Tough luck, mate." James thumped him heartily and went back to staring at Lily with a besotted, half-daft smile.

At least I don't ever look like that, Sirius thought irritably. Or do I? The mortifying thought made him wonder all of a sudden how Smith's visit with his parents was going. He found himself missing him and rather wishing he had tried harder to convince him to come.

And then there was no more time to brood because Dumbledore was introducing the band and they were kicking off the show and there he was! Remus fucking Lupin, live and in person, and about five feet from Sirius. He could almost touch him.

Sirius threw himself into the music, laughing and singing and filled with pleasure at being part of the excited, writhing crowd. He had never experienced live music before and there was a world of difference he'd never even dreamed of. The beat was so raw and it thrummed in his chest like a living drum. Everything was electric and alive and Smith really didn't know what he was talking about because this music was fucking great and Remus Lupin was a god.

By the second set, Sirius was soaked in sweat, his shirt sticking to him like a second skin. But he wasn't tired at all. Adrenaline spiked through him in waves keeping him wired and alert. And then, it happened. Remus strutted to the edge of the stage and pointed straight at him. Sirius froze looking up, almost blinded by the bright lights. Remus reached down his hand and stretched it toward Sirius who couldn't move. Couldn't think.

Then James and Peter were shoving him forward, and the crowd was roaring, and Sirius took Remus' hand and found himself hauled up on the stage. His heart had never beat faster in his life, and, Merlin's balls, he was sharing the mike with Remus, belting along to his favorite song for all he was worth. And then, _oh fuck_, Remus was slipping behind him, his body writhing sinuously against Sirius' back, hips thrusting against his arse. Sirius let Remus move him, slide his hands all over and graze his mouth just over the surface of his skin-his neck, his ear, his lips. Just when he was sure he would explode with sheer shock or lust or overload, Remus slipped away and time started up again, the roar of the crowd surging in his ears.

Somehow Sirius made it off the stage and stood there in a daze as James and Peter pushed him back and forth excitedly.

"I thought McGonagall would go _spare_," Peter shouted. "You should've seen her _face_."

Sirius laughed shakily, his entire body trembling from the adrenaline, and the rest of the show passed like a dream.

When the concert ended, Peter dragged him over the buffet that had been set up and he realized how ravenous he was. He piled up food and ate with Peter, exchanging amusing observations about James' lovesick antics around Evans. The boy really lost all concept of dignity around her. Hopeless.

"How do you think Rosier is enjoying her date with Lupin?" Peter asked him once they'd taken the edge off and begun on dessert.

"Over the moon, of course. Who wouldn't be? Poor bloke, though, stuck with a shrieky Slytherin bint."

Peter gave him a knowing smirk. "If what I saw tonight was any indication, I bet he'd much prefer it to have been you."

Sirius flushed, but he gave Peter a passable show of bravado.

"Course he would. I am the most fanciable bloke here. Well, maybe after him."

Peter snorted at that. "I'll take your word for it."

Sirius passed the rest of the evening in a slight daze, still blown by the events on the stage. He mingled a bit and made sure to dedicate several moments to taking the piss out of James, but then Rosier made her big post-dinner appearance and she disappeared in a swarm of girls dying to hear the details. Sirius didn't feel much like staying after, so he quietly slipped away and turned toward the tower.

About halfway there he realized he was in dire need of the loo, so he popped into the nearest one and relieved himself at the nearest urinal with a sigh of relief. He went to wash his hands before he realized he wasn't alone. The sound of the faucet turning on down the way made him look over and his mouth dropped open. It was Remus Lupin.

"Hello," he said. His voice was low and hoarse, and Sirius wondered if it always sounded like that or if he had strained it during the show.

He was giving Sirius a small smile now, slightly curious, just quirked up on the corners as if he was waiting for Sirius to say something.

Say something, you prat, Sirius thought furiously at himself.

"Hi."

Oh. Fucking brilliant. Fucking ace.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Sirius nodded, and then he nodded some more. "Oh, yeah. I mean, yes, it was brilliant. Completely brilliant. You were...you were brilliant."

Remus' smile grew wider and he took a step closer.

"What was your favorite part."

"My fav-er-I...quite liked that...that one song." Sirius began to feel light headed again as Remus took two steps closer and was suddenly close enough to touch.

"Which one?"

"The one where...I was on stage with you," Sirius said in quite a breathless voice.

"That was my favorite part, as well." He smiled slowly and leaned in to whisper in Sirius' ear. "I didn't want it to end."

Thankfully, the sinks had strong supports because Sirius sagged against the one he was next to and tried to steady his knees.

"You...really?"

"Really," Remus murmured, still next to his ear, and then he moved his face around so that his mouth was hovering right over Sirius'.

"I wanted to do this."

Sirius felt an arm slide around his waist and pull him flush against Remus. Even through his clothing, he felt impossibly warm, but Sirius barely registered that before Remus was kissing him with a slow, deliberate thoroughness that made Sirius shiver with want. It was completely unexpected. Remus was kissing him almost tenderly, like a lover, not like Sirius was some random groupie in a bathroom. It made him think of Smith.

_Fuck_. Smith. It was hard, so very hard, to pull away from that warmth and those lips that knew so very well what they were doing, but Sirius did.

"I'm sorry," he said, lowering his eyes nervously. "I can't."

"Why not?" His thumb brushed across Sirius' cheekbone softly, and Sirius took a shaky breath.

"There's someone..."

"Someone?"

"Someone I...really care about." Sirius closed his eyes. "I think I love him."

"I see."

Sirius swallowed, really wishing Remus would let go and step away before he did something he regretted. Instead, he felt a finger tilting his chin up gently.

"Sirius," Remus murmured. "Look at me."

Perplexed, he opened his eyes. "How did you know my name?"

Remus didn't answer, merely continued to watch him with his warm, brown eyes that, now that he thought of it, reminded him so much of...

_No fucking way_.

"_Smith_?"

He nodded.

Sirius' mind whirled.

"What-what is this?"

"I wanted to be normal for once. To get to know people as just another person. For someone to like me for me, not because of some stupid image my manager created."

"So you-what...you disguised yourself and thought you'd pass yourself off as some swotty prat with no personality? _Arithmancy__ Specialists_-I should have known."

"I wanted to make sure no one would suspect. I wanted a chance. And it was only minor glamour."

Sirius snorted.

"That could only be seen through by certain people in the know, or...or by someone who took the time to get to know me, who genuinely cared about me. Then, if they tried, they could see through it, as well."

"So you took the glamour off for the show?"

"Yes. And I put it on after the dinner with Evangeline."

"How was that by the way?"

"Don't ask."

Sirius felt a bit of vindictive pleasure.

"So when I came in..."

"You saw through it, even if you didn't know it."

Sirius said nothing, his mind churning his thoughts at top speed.

"Are you angry?" Remus' face fell a little and he started to pull away, and Sirius realized something very important-he did not want that to happen.

"What the fuck am I even supposed to call you now?"

He blushed a bit as Remus gave him a searching look and then relaxed into another one of his subtly amused smiles. His arm settled around Sirius' waist again.

"Well, my real name _is_ Remus Lupin. My parents are musicians, what can I say?"

"Good. I hated calling you Smith and John is even worse. I was planning on coming up with a nickname for you as soon as possible."

"Any ideas, then?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll think of som-"

_Oh_. Remus kissed his way down Sirius' throat, and Sirius moaned as Remus bit down and sucked deeply at the mark he'd made.

"There's just one thing," he said breathlessly.

"What's that?"

"You owe me fifteen galleons."


End file.
